


Ranma 2/1

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hentai, M/M, Multi, Rule 63, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ranma was born a girl, her father Genma wanted a son, but no for many good reasons. He takes her on a training journey in order to make her strong. They go to jusenkyo where Ranma falls into spring of drowned boy!
Kudos: 14





	Ranma 2/1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 Hi I’m Ranma!

Genma Saotome was not a decent man, even in his youth. He was shallow and greedy, and even when he married and was about to have a child he still hasn’t changed. When she had had a daughter Genma didn’t take it well. He sulked and groaned for days, he barely took care of Ranma, let alone got out of bed to do anything.

Still, he believed he could use his daughter one day. If she married a man he’d have an heir, plus if she got knocked up he could have another chance. Such things took time and planning of course. So he tricked his wife into taking Ranma on a journey when she was only 5. He planned to raise her and mold her. They traveled around a lot, and she grew up under her father’s care or lack thereof.

His daughter had a strong will and didn’t follow him blindly. While she took to martial arts like a fish to water, she had other interests. She also could see through her dad’s nonsense at times, but not always. As she got older she got better at defending herself.

Despite her skills, Genma refused to see her as a worthy heir to the Saotome school. He kept his reasons a secret, to push Ranma to keep training.

He took her to China to find some weird training ground. Of course, he didn’t speak a word of Chinese so he had no clue what was to befall them. Ranma kicked Genma into the spring of drowned panda, a spring cursed by a tragic tale of panda that fell into the spring and drowned, now whoever falls into the spring takes the body of a panda. In her shock she let her guard down, and Genma, not one to ignore an opportunity to kick someone when they were distracted, kicked her into a spring. The spring of drowned man! A spring with a tragic tale of a young man who fell into the spring and drowned now whoever falls into the spring well...

When she appeared from the water she was taller and more muscular, her hair was now black. He felt his chest, her boobs were gone and now he had thick manly pecs, her once taught stomach was now a solid wall of pecs. He blushed as he felt something different...a lot different...he raised the front of his pants and looked down seeing something unfamiliar. “Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!”

-x-

After spending some time in China, Ranma becoming an honorary amazon, her unique situation and her strength was too great to pass up. She defeated some of their best fighters and earned a place in their society. The Elder Cologne teaching Ranma various techniques, in just a few short months Cologne taught her more than Genma had in years.

However, despite Ranma’s happy life with her fellow amazons; Shampoo becoming like a sister to her, Cologne becoming a grandmother to her, and Mousse...well Mousse was an odd duck, Genma still has a use for his daughter/son. Now more than ever, since she was now a he, it opened up so many avenues for him to use his child. He still didn’t see her as his heir, as she wasn’t a “true” man, but man enough to serve his purposes.

Apparently, he had made a deal with his friend Tendo. It was one of the reasons he wanted a son, he heard his friend had three daughters so he really wanted a son so he could honor the deal with his friend. In reality they were two students and founder of the anything-goes school of martial arts, however, while Genma has wasted this, Tendo has actually built up a dojo.

They had made a deal to marry their children and unite their schools. Genma, of course, tried to marry his daughter off, to any martial artist he could find. Even going as far as to sell her for fish and rice once, he stole her back but still.

Genma wanted a way into this so with his daughter’s curse and turning into a guy he sent a letter to Tendo saying he was bringing his son to honor the deal they had made. He took Ranma from the Amazons, slipping some sleeping powder into her tea and brought him to Tokyo in the dead of night.

-x-

To say Ranma was pissed when he woke up was an understatement. With the rain pouring down upon them the two fight in the streets, Ranma a boy and Genma as a panda. “I don’t want to get married!” Ranma kicked Genma out into the street. “I want to go back to China!” He spoke in panda talk which no one could understand, but it sounded like he was protesting.

Ranma actually didn’t hate his cursed form, it was a bit weird at first, but he could have reversed it at any time in China. Genma wanted to reverse his curse, but wasn’t sure which spring was which. He also didn’t pay to guide the last time they came, so he wasn’t helping. The Amazons helped him come to terms with both sides of himself/herself.

“I’m going back to China and you can’t stop me!” he turned his back, and Genma grabbed a sign and hit him over the head, repeatedly, knocking him out. People were concerned about the apparent looking kidnapping but a quick roar from Genma had the people running off.

Meanwhile…

Tendo was so excited to see his old friend again, and he was curious to see the young man who he could marry to one of his daughters. He gathers his girls and tells them the good news. Kasumi isn’t opposed to the idea so long as Ranma is older, Nabiki also is good with the idea so long as Ranma is good looking. Akane of course is opposed to the idea, being the boy hater she was.

Genma drags Ranma to the Tendo Dojo, with Ranma kicking and fighting the whole way. Finally, he is brought before the girls. “I’m Ranma Saotome sorry about this.” He looked away blushing.

As it turns out Nabiki finds Ranma handsome, but can’t help think there is something off about him. His body language had a feminine air to it. Kasumi thinks he’s a nice young man but too young for her. She still welcomes him to their home.

Akane, of course, hates Ranma, on the lone fact that he’s a boy. She glared at him, hating him before even speaking two words to him. Mr. Tendo, however, thinks he’s a fine young man and perfect to take over the dojo. “Welcome son, please marry one of my daughters and take over our dojo!” he bowed his head.

“Why do we need him I’ve been running things just fine?!” Akane yelled.

Tendo sighed. “No it is not!” he snapped, he filled Ranma in.

Apparently, two years ago Soun Tendo was running the dojo and they had a fair number of students. Their dojo and home were thriving, and he was a respected teacher. However, after being injured by Akane, during a sparring match, he couldn’t run the dojo for a while and Akane was the only one capable of doing so.

Kasumi knew enough martial arts to keep herself fit and defend herself, but after their mother died she took over the role of the woman of the house. Nabiki had no interest in martial arts but loved money, so she handled the finances. Akane was a decent fighter, but her issues made her a poor substitute.

In the three days she ran the dojo she managed to chase off every student they had. She chased off the boys first.

Akane claimed they didn’t need stupid boys and she tried to get some girls to join. This does not go well, as most girls don’t want to be like Akane who only cared about working out and fighting. The few girls who were interested in their own unique martial arts still refused to join seeing there fighting style as more graceful and beautiful where as Akane’s is more power based. Akane made it clear she was gonna teach her way and to hell with everyone else.

Even with Soun feeling better their reputation was stained, and Akane had the dojo to herself.

The dojo has suffered financially for some time now. Hearing this story, Akane is seething with anger at her own mistakes, and Ranma feels bad for her. “How about I help restore the dojo, without the marriage?”

“We don’t need you! I’ll fix this dojo without you or any man’s help!”

“What is your problem!?”

“You...standing in my home, so leave!” She really had no say in the matter.

“Akane enough.” Nabiki holds the deed as it is her money that has been supporting the dojo and the house. “Look here Ranma if you want to run the dojo that’s fine by me, but you need to help turn it around.” she whips up a contract, and Ranma reads it over.

“I can do it!” he signs the contract and the two shake hands.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Akane hissed.

“No!” Nabiki said. She was serious, if the dojo didn’t make a profit this year they had to sell it to keep the house. “Looking forward to doing business with you.” She said with a smile, her father cried. He may not have been getting a son in law, but having his dojo fixed up was a worthy trade-off.

Akane, however, was not gonna stand for this. “Hold it I’m running the dojo I don’t care about the deed, I won’t see some boy running the dojo!” she stomped her foot.

Ranma being sick of her attitude stands up. “If you want to fight bring it on if I win the dojo is mine!”

“Fine by me!” the two go to the dojo, and Akane makes the first attack. Ranma reads her moves easily and she never lands a punch to him. Akane doesn’t realize how outmatched she is, Ranma’s faced women with greater skill than her. The more he dodged the angrier Akane became, her moves became sloppy.

‘Time to end this!’ He knocks her out and the dojo was his. Soun shook his head, Akane had made a pitiful showing, ignoring all his teachings and guidance.

Genma is fine with this, only wanting a roof over his head. After a warm bath Genma and Soun reunite and have some drinks. Kasumi drew Ranma a bath, and Ranma goes in, returning to her female form.

Soun had no idea, and Genma didn’t breathe a word not wanting his lie to come out. So when Soun brought Ranma a change of clothes boy did he get an eyeful. She had just gotten out of the bath when Soun opened the door. He saw everything! His nose gushed red, and the man felt like a teenager again.

Ranma reveals herself and Tendo realizes that Genma had lied to him, and in a way was trying to trick him. What’s done was done, and he really should have known better. Ranma was the new head of the dojo, and she was enrolled in school with Akane and Nabiki. Akane tried to make peace with Ranma, but she poisoned that well. “I’m just glad you aren’t really a boy!”

“I have you know I’m fine as a guy and a girl. I’m still Ranma either way.” No chance of striking a friendship, but for Nabiki, she saw a golden opportunity.

To be continued

Bonus

Ranma blushed as he looked over his male body. Her breasts were now firm pecs, and she now had an impressive manhood. From her guess, he was about 9 inches soft. He felt a strange curiosity to explore himself. She had never seen a man naked before, and she wanted to know. He reached down and took hold of his length. He gave it a teasing squeeze and gasped as it felt good.

His manhood twitched to life, pulsing as the newfound boy experienced male arousal. He pumped it a bit, feeling his manhood swell. “Ah why is it getting hard like this, it feels weird!” his hand moved along his length and he moaned. “But it feels good too!”

He pumps his length a bit, amazed as his already sizeable length grew longer and thicker as it reached max arousal. ‘So this is a boy’s dick...wow!’ Seeing his hard-on, stroked something inside him. He worked his shaft with one hand while his free hand went down to play with his balls. ‘Oh, this feels good too!’ He closed his eyes in bliss, as pre-cum began to leak from the tip. ‘So this can get wet too?’ being his first time, and his gifted arousal being sensitive it didn’t take long before Ranma came shooting his essence onto him. His body trembled with his newfound release, and Ranma was truly surprised by the experience. He quickly switched back to her true form and told no one of the experiments she did, though it helped her gain a unique understanding of the male body.

End Bonus.

Preview

Ranma goes to school for the first time and sees why Akane doesn’t like boys. Before this Ranma meets Dr. Tofu who has an appreciation for both his forms. At school, Ranma meets Kuno who falls in love with her. Kuno’s affection is a bit of a shock but not exactly a turn off to Ranma, but as he reveals he still wants Akane as well he significantly hurt his chances big time, and Ranma goes boy to kick his ass!

End preview


End file.
